Twins in Camelot
by Christina B
Summary: While escaping from Filch, the Weasley twins stumble across a time turner in the Room of Requirement. They go back in time to Camelot where chaos ensues in typical Weasley fashion.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Weasley twins or Arthur and Merlin…or anything else really.

AN: This was a story I wrote as part of a challenge. I hope you like this and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Twins in Camelot**

"That was brilliant," George Weasley remarked, grinning madly at his twin.

"It was bloody fantastic!" Fred exclaimed. "Did you see Filch's face when he saw Mrs. Norris?"

"He should be thanking us," George scoffed. "Pink is definitely an improvement."

"WEASLEYS!" Filch roared, spotting them down the corridor. "Stay where you are!"

"Detention?" Fred asked his brother.

"Of course," George muttered under his breath as Filch reached where they were standing. The caretaker was literally shaking with fury as he glowered at the two young Gryffindors.

"How dare you!" Filch yelled angrily, but growing even more furious at witnessing the twins apparent lack of remorse. In fact they were doing all they could do to keep from bursting out in uproarious laughter. It didn't help that Mrs. Norris came walking up being Filch at that moment, causing the two boys to burst out laughing.

"My office, NOW!" Filch yelled, leading the way.

"I don't really fancy a talking to," George mused.

"Me neither," Fred agreed.

Together they turned around and started running in the opposite direction. It was at least twenty seconds until they heard Filch's shout of outrage, and by then they had reached the Room of Requirement.

A place to hide, they thought as they quickly paced back and forth. The secret door materialized, and they opened it quickly and slammed it behind them.

"What happened to our broom cupboard?" Fred asked in surprise and confusion. "I don't remember this room." The room they had found themselves in was massive and full of junk and lost treasures from floor to ceiling. It would take years to get through it all or to find something useful.

"I was thinking that I wanted to hide these," George said pulling a handful of Nosebleed Nougat, Fever Fudge, and Fainting Fancies out of his pocket. "I didn't want Filch to get the merchandise."

"Good thinking George," Fred said to his brother. "Let's explore."

The two Weasleys walked through the clutter, picking up random odds and ends as they made their way through the maze of stuff.

Fred suddenly stopped and picked up a golden chain from the floor that had caught his eye. A tiny golden hourglass hung on the chain. What was remarkable was that it was completely unbroken. Though he had never held one before, Fred was sure that it was a Time Turner.

"Is that what I think it is?" George asked.

"Let's find out," Fred said putting the golden chain over both their necks and then turned the little hourglass over several times. The result was immediate. They felt almost as if they were in a wind tunnel, and the force of it took their breath away. But almost as soon as it had started, it stopped.

Fred and George looked around noticing right away that they were no longer in the Room of Requirement. Instead they were in a large hall made with white stone that looked nothing like Hogwarts' Great Hall. In fact it was a throne room, and the royal court was in session.

A steely eyed King with a gold crown on his head glared at them, obviously furious at their sudden appearance. Knights in full armor and chainmail swept back their red cloaks and drew gleaming swords from their scabbards.

"Seize them!" the King shouted angrily point at the two young wizards.

"Definitely a Time Turner then," Fred commented as he pulled the chain off their necks and stowed the little hourglass in a pocket of his robe.

"Wicked!" George exclaimed in obvious excitement to his brother before turning back to look at the knights who were drawing close with swords pointed right at them. "Oi! What did we ever do to you?"

The knights didn't stop their progress and within seconds they soon had Fred and George surrounded.

The brothers exchanged a glance they both concentrated and in a brief second they had apparated to another section of the castle, luckily a part without many guards.

"I just love apparating," George said looking around. "So when do you think we are?"

"The Dark Ages probably," Fred replied. "Must be a Muggle kingdom."

Just then they heard the sound of approaching feet, and they both drew their wands. A young dark haired man in simple peasant clothing walked around the corner and looked at them.

"Come with me," he hissed motioning for them to follow. "They are looking for you."

The twins exchanged a glance and then followed the stranger, though neither put their wands away. The man led them into a room and closed the door behind them. Another man was already standing in the room and he looked like one of the knights from the hall. He was dressed in chainmail and had short blonde hair.

Fred and George pulled out their wands in alarm.

"I won't hurt you," the knight said holding up a hand.

"They will search the whole castle for you," the dark haired man said in a certain tone. "You need to leave Camelot right away."

"Wait a minute—" George said.

"Did you say-" Fred continued.

"Camelot!" They both finished.

The knight gave them a weird look. "How do you not know you are in Camelot? My father will want to kill you, magic is forbidden."

"Stupid Muggle," Fred commented.

"Muggle?" What is a Muggle?" The blonde asked in annoyance.

"Someone who doesn't have magic of course," George said in an annoyed.

"Who are you?" the man said, obviously getting annoyed.

"I'm Gred, and this is Forge," Fred said.

"Who are you really?" the knight asked in annoyance.

"Fred and George Weasley," Fred answered. "Who are you?"

The knight pointed to his friend. "This is Merlin and I'm Prince Arthur."

"No way!" The twins exclaimed in unison, looking at Merlin. Arthur looked slightly peeved about this.

"Our Mum told us stories about Merlin," George said grinning.

"Really?" Merlin asked in surprise, grinning at Arthur's discomfort.

"She told us all about you, you are one of the most famous wizards ever!" Fred exclaimed.

"What about me?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, we've heard of you. You are a famous Muggle King," George explained.

"But Merlin is cooler," Fred added.

Merlin's grin grew wider. "Thanks."

"If my father finds you, you will be executed," Arthur stated, ignoring Merlin completely. "You have been warned."

"We will be on our way soon," George said.

"But in the meantime, we have a gift for you both," Fred told Merlin and Arthur.

"Its candy from the future," George added.

"Take this with our goodwill," Fred commented, smiling handing Arthur a handful of multi-colored candies.

"This is edible?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," they said together and the twins disapparated in unison.

"Are you afraid to try it?" Merlin asked in amusement.

"Of course not," Arthur retorted, popping one into his mouth. The result was instant and Arthur turned into a bright yellow bird that squawked in annoyance, and flapping his wings.

Merlin couldn't help himself, his sides split with laughter that wouldn't stop, and he was laughing so much that he didn't even notice it when the spell wore off and Arthur returned in an instant to his normal self. And he wasn't amused.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

><p>Outside the door Fred and George couldn't stop their laughter as they watched the prince berate Merlin through the door hole<p>

"I almost feel bad for that," Fred said through his laughter.

"Almost," George replied.

"What do you say we teach that Slytherin-like Muggle King a lesson?" Fred asked excitedly.

"I say, why didn't we think of that before?' George put in.

The twins quickly made their way to the throne room and using disillusionment charms they were able to sneak into the throne room. Unseen by King Uther and the knights who were in a deep discussion, Fred slipped a potion into Uther's goblet.

It was only a matter of time before the King took a gulp of the spiked wine and it didn't take long before the effect started to show. Uther opened his mouth to talk, but instead of words, the King started to bark.

The knights all looked up in surprise one of them (who the twins heard was called Leon), stood. "Sire?"

Uther just barked and growled at Leon, his hand going to his throat as he looked more furious and panicked. He tried to use hand gestures to explain what he wanted, but none of the knights could figure out what he was saying. Finally Uther wrote frantically on a piece of paper and handed it to Leon.

"Find those sorcerers, NOW!" Leon read.

But the twins had not been idle and all of a sudden the knights and Uther held their noses in disgust.

"What is that?" One knight asked, holding his nose.

"Smells as bad as the troll," Leon muttered. He reached down and picked up something that looked like a little ball of dung…

* * *

><p>"It is too bad that spell isn't permanent," Fred commented.<p>

"Did you see the look on his face?" George asked chuckling. "It was great but I think it is time to go back to Hogwarts."

"Back to Filch," Fred muttered with a disgusted look.

"Lets see how many detentions he will give us this time," George said grinning as he turned the Time Turner.

Within seconds the two young Gryffindors realized they had reappeared not in the Room of Requirement, but out in the hallway.

"WEASLEYS!" Filch roared.

Fred and George wore matching smiles, and together they turned and ran down the corridor. It was just another day at Hogwarts


End file.
